


Team Player

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bukkake, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Group Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Shiro enlists the other paladins to fulfill one of his favorite fantasies.For Kinktober Day 4 - "Bukkake"





	Team Player

Shiro took a deep breath, and opened the bathroom door to step out into the suite. They had selected one of the bigger beds in the Castle for this, and there was a little comfort in seeing the other four lounging on the bed waiting for him, equally naked. It also helped knowing none of them were staring at his scars. Lance let out a wolf whistle, and Hunk elbowed him sheepishly.

“So?” Keith said. “How do you want to do this?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure I’d get this far. Any ideas?”

“Well…” Pidge crawled forward on her hands and knees, flopping down on the edge of the bed as she flashed him a quick grin. “ _I_ was thinking we could get your face wet first.”

Shiro stepped forward when she beckoned to him, getting up on the bed and following her as she went to lean against the headboard. He could feel the others’ eyes raking over his body - it made him shiver, but in a good way. Pidge spread her legs wide while Shiro crawled between them, drinking in the sight of pink folds peeking out from downy hair.

Lance hummed with interest, and a hand grazed over the curve of his ass. “Ah-ah,” Shiro said, looking back over his shoulder. "No touching.”

Lance groaned, but sat back, joining the other two in sitting in a half-circle around Shiro. The glimpse he caught of Hunk and Keith, both with their cocks already in hand, made his pulse speed up. Shiro turned his attention back to Pidge; he could smell her, musky and wet. Her folds slid hotly beneath Shiro’s tongue when he lowered his head, and Pidge moaned, hand landing on his shoulder.

Shiro groaned, burying his face deeper as he listened to the sound of flesh on flesh. Pidge moved so sweetly under his mouth, hips jerking against his face. Slick smeared over his mouth and chin.

The weight of the other paladins’ gazes was unmistakeable. Shiro could just picture how they looked, jerking off as they watched him lick Pidge open, his body on display for them to look; but not to touch. And soon - 

Pidge’s clit pulsed under Shiro’s lips, and she moaned loudly. “Come on, Shiro, just a little more - ”

Shiro gasped as the first hot, wet splash of come hit his back, three jets that trickled down his spine. Another landed on his ass right after, and the feel of it rolling down his thighs made his cock throb. Distantly he felt someone else shifting on the mattress, moving closer.

Pidge let out a strangled groan, and then she pulled him up by his hair, out from between her thighs. Shiro had just enough time to see Lance suddenly right next to Pidge, cock just inches away, before his come was hitting Shiro’s face, splashing over his mouth. All Shiro could do was wait there, eyes squeezed shut, until Lance finished. The entire lower half of his face felt completely coated. His cock was so hard he felt like he would burst with three seconds of grinding against the mattress, and he licked his lips slowly, relishing Lance’s taste.

“You like that?” Lance said, not unkindly. Shiro nodded, still a little dazed.

Pidge snorted. “Good.” She knotted her fingers in his hair again, and pushed him down firmly. “Because we are nowhere _near_ done with you.”


End file.
